


Two mates are better than one

by marcky_o1



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jun, Alpha Mingyu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Heat Sex, Ish plot but not much, M/M, Mostly Smut, Omega Wonwoo, Polyamory, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcky_o1/pseuds/marcky_o1
Summary: Wonwoo's heat came early while in the middle of class. Luckily, Wonwoo can count on his two alphas to fulfill all his needs(Or Wonwoo gets double penetrated by Jun and Mingyu during his heat)





	Two mates are better than one

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this at 2am and just had to write it. I'm pretty sure this doesn't follow typical heat sex but whatever its my story and I'll do what i want.
> 
> Anyways lets enjoy sinning together.

Shit, no. This couldn’t be happening now. Not while he was in the middle of his psychology lecture with very few means to escape. He had taken his suppressants and even at that he shouldn’t be going into heat for another 2 weeks at least. 

Maybe he was overreacting. I mean catching a cold in spring could happen or having a heat stroke in an air conditioned building wouldn’t be the craziest thing to happen. But deep down Wonwoo knew that all those reasons were very unlikely explanations for the sudden flush his body was feeling. He couldn’t deny the increasing sensitivity of his senses, which was always an indicator of an upcoming heat along with other more embarassing body signals. 

“Soonyoung,” Wonwoo said almost as a whisper to his friend sitting next to him.

“Hmm,” the sleepy student replied with eyes barely open. 

When the other failed to reply, Soonyoung slowly turned to find his friend staring straight ahead, eyes unfocused and unblinking. He couldn’t help but notice the red flush creeping its way up Wonwoo’s neck.

“Won, are you feeling alright?”

“It’s happening”

“What’s happening?”

“…my heat”

At that Soonyoung’s eye flew open unable to contain the shock upon hearing those words.

“Fuck! Now?!?,” his outburst being less than well received by his peers who immediately turned to glare at him. “Didn’t you take your suppressants?”

“Soonie I did,” Wonwoo answered finally turning to look at his friend. He seemed on the verge of tears, his usually stony expression breaking apart as his nerves took over.

“Come on. Get up. We’re leaving.” the other simply nodded and packed his things while their prof rambled on about some theorist. 

Soonyoung and Wonwoo had been friends since elementary school all through high school having even gone to the same university. They had been there for each other when each respectively presented as beta and omega. Many people thought that they would ultimately end up together but the idea repulsed both of them unable to see each other as something other than best friends or even brothers. In the end, Soonyoung had found himself a spiteful and cute (not that he would ever admit it) omega by the name of Jihoon, who had more bark than bite and had an incredible soft spot for Soonyoung. In Wonwoo’s case, well, his case was a bit more complicated.

They left the lecture hall making as little noise as possible, which with Soonyoung meant that they had disturbed half the class causing more embarrassment to an already flustered Wonwoo. If that wasn’t already bad, Wonwoo had started to feel slick leaking. Soonyoung, who already believed that his friend was closer to his heat than he was letting on, had his suspicions confirmed when his nose was hit with a sudden wave of omega pheromones.

“Fuck! Won, I’m texting Mingyu and Jun. They’re the only ones who’ll be able to help,”

“Soonyoung! No! You can’t -,“ Wonwoo protested.

“Listen I know you’re worried about it being too early to have them help you with your heat but we both know what it means to have your heat come this early”

Seeing the worried look in his friend’s eyes, Soonyoung decided to add “I won’t call them if you don’t want be to but at least lets get you to our apartment”

“Okay call them,” at that moment Wonwoo had never looked smaller and so unsure.

 

***

 

University was a period of personal growth and self-discovery, at least thats what Wonwoo thought. He would never have imagine to find not one but two mates. He had met Jun late in his first year after being introduced by Minghao, who Wonwoo knew through his western philosophy class. It was early in his second year that Wonwoo had met Mingyu who was somehow best friends with the ever violent Jihoon.

Both Jun and Mingyu had their respective charms, the former with his sharp eyes and mysterious exterior and the latter with sculpted face and puppy like attitude. The two alphas were struck by Wonwoo and immediately made plans to woo him. Their competitive spirits only fuelled their ambitions to win the omega over. A few months later and neither of them had seemed to make progress with Wonwoo who couldn't bring himself to choose between the two.

When the alphas finally confronted him about their situation giving him an ultimatum of choosing one or the other, Wonwoo had simply answered “both”. That was how their current polyamorous relationship came to be with Wonwoo being at the centre of Jun and Mingyu’s affection. It was rare and almost unheard of for alphas to accept sharing their omega with other people let alone other alphas but they had made it work. Their desire for Wonwoo seemed to have quelled the usual possessive nature of alphas.

At first, their arrangement had been centered on Wonwoo with Jun and Mingyu being little more than polite to each other. However, Wonwoo’s first heat in their relationship changed this somewhat unstable dynamic. The raven haired boy had refused to have either of them near him claiming that it was too early in their relationship for them to be witnesses to such a vulnerable moment. The two alphas were thus stuck in Mingyu’s apartment unable to help their boyfriend through a difficult time. The occasional text updates from Soonyoung and their constant worry for Wonwoo served as a bonding experience for both of them transforming their relationship from one of civilness to affection. 

Now after reading Soonyoung's text, Mingyu first reaction was to call his other boyfriend.

_Come on Jun pick up_ , Mingyu thought to himself feeling impatient about hearing the other line ring.

“Mingyu! Won-”

“I know! I’m on my way to his place should be there in 5 minutes”

“I’ll meet you there in 10,” Jun quickly replied. “Gyu…Won’s heat shouldn’t have come this early. Do you think…”

“Jun we’ll worry about that later. Right now let’s just think about Wonwoo”

 “Hm you’re right. See you soon,” Junhui said before ending the call.

 Of course both alphas were worried for their omega but they couldn’t help but feel excited about sharing his heat with them.

Back at the apartment, Soonyoung paced impatiently in their living room waiting for his chance to escape. Don’t get him wrong. He loved his best friend but he didn’t feel the need to hear his groans and moans while he rode out his heat. Before they had even gotten to the apartment, Wonwoo’s pheromones had bombarded Soonyoung’s senses and had probably left a mark that Jihoon was sure to resent.  

Mingyu was the first to arrive signalling Soonyoung’s departure.

“Gyu take good care of him. I’ll be at Jihoon’s.”

“Oh and fair warning but you may notice that Wonwoo is a bit…needier,” he added before taking his keys and heading off.

Mingyu was left alone in the apartment unsure whether or not he should wait for Junhui. His though process was short circuited when he got a whiff of what he assumed to be Wonwoo’s heat. His body automatically made its way to the bedroom following the scent to its source. 

When he cracked open the door, he was left breathless at the sight in front of him. Wonwoo laid on the bed, clothes discarded near the door and his breathing heavy as he rocked his hips against the bedding in hopes of an early release. The sight was entrancing with Wonwoo clinging to the pillow, lips plush from his constant biting. The elder was unaware of his boyfriends presence until he felt a hand on the small of his back. 

“Ahhh,” the cold hand was a pleasant relief to the overwhelming heat Wonwoo was feeling but the simple touch was already too much for the sensitive omega.

“Babe Jun and I are gonna help you through this kay,” Mingyu said calmly, keeping his breathing steady as he admired the pale expanse of skin in front of him.

Wonwoo slowly turned to face his boyfriend, cheeks flushed and eyes dilated. His cock was already hard and leaking, remnants from his earlier activities. His heat had just started but he was already sweating, his body ready to be claimed. Nothing could prepare the younger for the sight in front of him. Wonwoo was always so strong and independent but seeing him so eager only made Mingyu want to wreck him. His self-control was flying out the window as he felt his cock grow in his jeans.

The usually reserved omega sat with his back against the head board putting everything on for show and looking expectantly at Mingyu. The latter finally moved since first arriving in the room climbing in between Wonwoo legs to deliver a gentle kiss on the lips. The gentleness was quickly forsaken in favour of passion and intensity with Mingyu pulling Wonwoo closer to him. The elder held onto his alpha’s shoulders as he let his partner explore his mouth.

Wonwoo pulled away from the tongue fucking before grabbing the hem of the other’s shirt.

“Off,” he simply stated.

“Anything for you babe,” the other replied.

The shirt was quickly removed and thrown in some corner before the kissing resumed. Mingyu’s hand travelled down the omega’s chest playing with the painfully sensitive nipples. Wonwoo threw his head back in a cry of pleasure leaving his neck fully exposed. The younger took this chance to kiss the slender neck while his hand continued down. As Mingyu took hold of the leaking cock, Wonwoo couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped his mouth. 

“AhhHHH, Ming-“

“Looks like someone started without me”

The voice belonged to none other than Jun who stood smugly at the door, smirk spread across his face with his blonde hair swept back, forehead slightly sweaty from running across campus. The blonde man walked in to join his two boyfriends on the bed removing his shirt on the way.

As Jun sat on the bed stroking Wonwoo’s hair, Mingyu continued his activities below. He started with a slow teasing stroke that already had the elder trashing underneath his touch. Although they had never helped Wonwoo in his heat, the couple was still well versed in the bedroom. This is why the two alphas were more than surprised by the desperate behaviour of their omega. Even in the throws of passion, Wonwoo would never give himself completely to his boyfriends always keeping a small part of himself reserved. 

Now as Mingyu lowered himself to engulf Wonwoo in his mouth and Jun placed kisses along his neck, the omega groaned in pleasure.

“Look at yourself, being such good boy for us,” Jun whispered in his boyfriend ear.

“Moree-ahhhh”

Wonwoo was cut off by Mingyu’s skillful mouth taking his entire cock within his mouth. Jun wasted no time in adding to the pleasure by bringing his mouth to his boyfriends nipple. With the pleasure he was feeling, Wonwoo was in full heat. His skin tingled at every touch and his thighs were wet with the amount of slick coming from his hole. The scent was intoxicating, breaking down what little self-control the alphas had.

Without warning, Jun moved down pushing Mingyu aside. He began biting Wonwoo’s inner thighs climbing up to the leaking hole. The youngest was ready to pounce on the eldest for having stolen his spot but Wonwoo’s open mouth beckoned to be devoured. Gyu pulled his boyfriend’s hair back and dived for a kiss showcasing his dominance. Meanwhile, Jun had made his way to his boyfriend’s hole spreading the thin thighs to gain full access. He wasted no time in devouring the ass in front of him licking the abundant slick in front of him that left a sweet taste on his tongue. 

When Mingyu pulled away to catch his breath, Wonwoo kept his mouth open just begging to be filled. The alpha’s primal instinct took over as he straddled the elder’s chest placing his dick between those lips.

“Suck,” he commanded and the omega obeyed. 

Wonwoo started by suckling on the head but that was not enough for Mingyu who pushed his cock further down. Wonwoo’s mouth quickly filled with a little less than half of the full length left. This did not stop Mingyu who continued until Wonwoo’s nose was touching the base and his dick could be felt in the others throat.

The elder was having trouble breathing but his omega instinct told him to submit to his boyfriend without struggling. At the same time, Jun had had his fill of Wonwoo’s hole and brought his long thin fingers to the entrance pushing the first digit in before quickly adding a second. Wonwoo groaned at the sudden intrusion sending vibrations through Mingyu’s dick. That sent Mingyu into a frenzy, which led to him thrusting furiously back and forth into the elder’s mouth.

After adding a third finger and sufficiently stretching the hole, Jun took his place between Won’s legs and lined his dick up with the pulsing pink hole. The Chinese man pushed forward filling his boyfriend little by little. When he found the sensitive spot within Wonwoo, the omega began thrashing on the bed, tears streaming his face as both his mouth and ass were filled by his boyfriends.

The alphas immediately noticed the shift in the omega and quickly pulled out of their respective holes. Mingyu unstraddled his chest and lay on Wonwoo’s right. Similarly, Jun slid out between his legend laid to his left. Both boyfriends promptly began soothing the trembling and crying Won by pressing gentle kisses on his nap and hugging him close to them.

“Baby, baby. Are you alright?,” Mingyu asked calmly not wanting to further stress the omega. Jun stayed silent as he moved his boyfriend’s sweaty bangs away from his face.

“Hmmm. Sen-sensitive,” Wonwoo answered in a daze.

“Do you wanna stop,” Jun asked.

“NO,” Wonwoo cried out. “I just need both of you”

Mingyu and Jun looked at each other with a questioning look in their eyes. 

“Babe we’re with you. Whatever you need we got you”

“Need you both. Inside me”

“What?!,” Mingyu choked unsure if he heard correctly.

“Both of you. Dicks. Inside me. NOW”

The two alphas shared a look of concern. “Both of us? At the same time?”

Wonwoo’s dick was still pulsing red his hole and his dick leaking copious of slick and pre-cum. His urges were getting stronger and as much as he loved his boyfriend, he could no longer stand their soft caresses.

“Fuck! Nevermind, I’ll take care of myself!” 

As soon as the raven haired man reached for his cock, both alphas possessive instinct took over and grabbed his arm before he could go any further. 

“The only ones taking care of you is us”

Mingyu maneuvered Wonwoo into straddling Jun while he placed himself behind both of them. The youngest laid a heavy hand on his boyfriend forcing him to lay his chest flat against Jun’s. The omega’s hole was twitching, leaking slick down his thighs. Wonwoo buried his face in the crook of Jun’s neck whimpering in anticipation of what was to come. 

The Chinese man turned his head to meet his boyfriend’s lips taking them between his own. While he was distracting Wonwoo with his tongue, Jun lined his dick with the pink entrance before pushing against it. The younger moaned as he was being filled letting a short gasp escaped his lips when the elder finally bottomed out.

“You okay baby,” Jun asked as he brushed the others hair away from his eyes.

 “Mmmm,”

“You think you can take Gyu’s dick now,” Jun asked in a gentle voice that did not betray the deep passion that was burning within him.

“Hmm,” was all that Wonwoo answered. 

“Babe we need to hear you say you want it,” Mingyu said dick already ready to penetrate his boyfriend.

“Please! both of you—fuck me,” Wonwoo finally responded.

And at that Mingyu slowly started entering the omega. Both alphas growled as they felt their dick brush up against each other in the tightness of their boyfriend’s ass. Wonwoo’s hole was stretched to its limit but instead of pain the omega felt nothing but pleasure with moans and groans escaping his mouth continuously. 

The two tops soon fell into a rhythm with one thrusting in while the other pulled out. Wonwoo couldn’t help but whimper as every thrust left a wonderful burning sensation. He gave Jun one last deep kiss before pushing himself up on his arms, back arched. The new angle allowed every thrust to hit his prostate directly. The pleasure was overwhelming and Wonwoo was completely blissed out unable to form a coherent sentence let alone word. 

Jun looked at the his sweaty boyfriend on top of him, his hair sticking to his forehead and his mouth open wide. Jun took the opportunity and brought himself up to bite Wonwoo’s nipple. The omega had to thank his gods for making his mate a dancer capable of continuously thrusting while also teasing his boyfriend’s nipples. Not to be outdone, Mingyu laid rough kisses across the wide expanse of Wonwoo’s back, leaving blossoming marks wherever his lips went.

The constant thrusting combined with the slight pain from both his back and his nipples finally pushed Wonwoo over the edge. The omega screamed as he released thick spurts across his and Jun’s stomach. Even after his release, his dick continuedpulsing and unable to soften as his hormones raged within him.

Wonwoo’s orgasm forced his hole to thightenned even more, which was enough for both alphas to reach their end. A few thrusts later, Jun came hard within his boyfriend followed quickly by Mingyu who came while biting onto Wonwoo’s shoulder. Their cumquickly filled the tight hole and began leaking out. While they caught their breaths, Jun and Mingyu’s knots began to form. The pain was almost too much for Wonwoo who collapsed onto Jun, tears flowing down his face. 

“It hu-rrts,” Wonwoo cried out.

“We know baby just a bit more”

As his hole reached its maximum, Jun took Wonwoo’s cock in his hand and started stroking it to relieve some of the pain. Suddenly, the omega’s tears turned to whimpers as the knots formed completely pressing insistently on his prostate. The pressure and the hand over his dick brought Wonwoo to his second release of the night spraying his load all over Jun.

The omega collapsed on top of his boyfriend unable to hold up his weight anymore. They turned on their sides before Mingyu crushed them both with his weight. While not the most comfortable, the position allowed both alphas to wrap their mate in their warm embrace.

“I love you two,” Wonwoo mumbled with a smirk on his face before drifting off to sleep. Although there was still pain from the knots, the overall pleasure he felt was enough for the omega to be completely unconscious in a matter of seconds.

Both alphas smirked at each other and joined their boyfriend in his slumber. They would need their rest if they were to help Wonwoo throughout his entire heat. The most intense part had past but if today was any indicator, Wonwoo had truly found his perfect mates.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter @luscious_egg


End file.
